


Seriously?

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: 500 words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Outed, Slash, ncis-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is brought home by Fornell, who finds something unexpected waiting in Gibbs's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

Written for ncis-drabble  
<http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/>

Challenge: #367  serious  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none  
Words: 500

 

 

 

 

  
<•>  <•>  <•> Seriously? <•>  <•>  <•>

  
  
Gibbs' knee is killing him and he really doesn't want to attempt the stairs wearing the leg brace, especially while Fornell is watching him like he expects him to fall on his face any minute.  
  
"Hell, Jethro, stop being such a hero. Just tell me where the file is and I'll go get it."  
  
So Gibbs tells him: the bedroom. He left it on the bureau last night.  
  
"You do homework in bed?"  
  
Gibbs winces as he sits on the couch. "Well gee, Tobias, I wanted to brush up on the case so nobody got hurt during the undercover op today."  
  
Fornell looks a bit chagrined. After all, it was one of his men who messed up, and next thing they knew, bullets were flying. "Doc said the tear would mend in a few weeks," Fornell says helpfully. Gibbs glares at him but Fornell is used to it, and he heads upstairs.  
  
A few seconds later there is a yelp and a shout, and then someone bursts out laughing.  
  
That's Fornell, Gibbs can tell. "What is going on up there?" He hobbles over to the bottom of the stairs with his gun drawn and hangs onto the banister. The muffled talk and another peal of laughter convinces him to put it away.  
  
Fornell doesn't appear, so Gibbs climbs the stairs and swears, and he swears some more because now his knee is on fire. Fornell is the bedroom, talking to someone hiding in the bathroom. When Gibbs hobbles in, Fornell turns to him and jerks his thumb in the direction of the closed door. " _Seriously_ , Jethro?"  
  
The bedroom is alight with candles, lots of them, and soft music is playing. There are massage oils and flavored lubes and a box of studded condoms set out on the nightstand. "Oh shit," Gibbs mutters.  
  
Fornell doubles over with laughter. Gibbs is embarrassed and wishes the FBI agent would leave. He grabs the file folder and slaps it hard against Fornell's stomach. "Get out," he growls.  
  
Fornell, still laughing, does as Gibbs says but Gibbs knows he'll never hear the end of this. He sits on his bed and calls, "I thought you were coming over later."  
  
Tony emerges from the bathroom with a sheepish smile, a towel around his waist. "Guess he got an eyeful."  
  
Gibbs doesn't have the energy to get annoyed so he just holds out his arms and Tony falls into them. They lie quietly for a while, Gibbs simply glad to be home and not irreparably damaged. Tony doesn't ask any stupid questions about his knee, which Gibbs is grateful for, but it's obvious he's concerned. Gibbs kisses him. "It's not serious."  
  
"It's serious to me," Tony protests.  
  
Gibbs indicates the candles and supplies. "Some special occasion?"  
  
Tony sighs. "It's Dr. Lovelace's formula for a romantic evening."  
  
"That the Internet sex doctor?"  
  
Tony nods.  
  
Gibbs snorts. "Next time only two candles, nothing flavored or scented, and plain lube."  
  
Tony agrees reluctantly.  
  
"And...Tony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I seriously love you."

 

 

 

<•>  <•>  <•> the end <•>  <•>  <•>


End file.
